Equipment (SF2)
Equipment in Shadow Fight 2 can be obtained from shop, using either coins or gems. Some equipment can also be obtained only by defeating enemies, playing Ascension, or from Raids. A player's equipment includes weapon, armor, helm, ranged weapon, and magic. Equipment stats can be upgraded using either coins or gems up to 3-4 times in each level. To bring a piece of equipment to the next level, gems are required if the equipment piece is a super one (bought initially using gems). Otherwise, coins can also be used. Upon purchase, super equipment (bought with gems) scale their stats and enchantments to the player's current level. Equipment pieces Weapons Weapons are the characters' main source of dealing damage. There are two types of weapons: standard and super weapons. Standard weapons cost either coins or gems and do not have initial enchantments. Super weapons cost varying amounts of gems (both for purchase and for level upgrades) and come pre-enchanted. There is a weapon for every level in the game, and at least one or more weapons are unlocked when the players level up. Weapons can be upgraded for an amount of coins or gems. Upgrades increase the damage output of weapons. Weapons have their own statistics which indicate the damage dealt by them. Armor Armors reduce the damage dealt to the players' body and increase the damage of unarmed attacks. There is an armor for every level in the game (except for Level 1), and one or more armors are unlocked when the players level up. Armors can be upgraded for an amount of coins or gems. Upgrades increase the defense and unarmed damage output of armors. There are two types of armors; standard and super armors. Standard armors cost either coins or gems and do not have initial enchantments. Super armors cost varying amounts of gems (both for purchase and for level upgrades) and come pre-enchanted. Helm Helms reduce the damage dealt to the players' head. Helms can be upgraded for an amount of coins or gems. Upgrades increase the head defense of helms. There are two types of helms; standard and super helms. Standard helms cost either coins or gems and do not have initial enchantments. Super helms cost varying amounts of gems (both for purchase and for level upgrades) and come pre-enchanted. Ranged Weapons Ranged weapons are unlocked after defeating Lynx. Ranged weapons can be thrown to damage the enemy from a distance. They have unlimited usage - players can use as many ranged attacks as they want without waiting for any kind of recharge/restore time in between, with the exception of the landmine, which has a short cooldown. Ranged weapons can be upgraded for an amount of coins or gems. There are two types of ranged weapons: standard and super ranged weapons. Standard ranged weapons cost either coins or gems and do not have initial enchantments. Super ranged weapons cost varying amounts of gems (both for purchase and for level upgrades) and come pre-enchanted. Magic Amulets Amulets are used to deploy magic attacks. These type of attacks are the most powerful attacks in the player's arsenal, if upgraded properly. Magic Amulets are unlocked after defeating Hermit. Unlike ranged weapons, magic has a meter which needs to be recharged, by either inflicting or receiving damage, before it can be used. Magic amulets can be upgraded for an amount of coins or gems. There are two types of magic amulets: standard and premium magics. Standard magic costs either coins or gems and does not have initial enchantments. Premium magic costs varying amounts of gems (both for purchase and for level upgrades) and comes pre-enchanted. Enchantments Enchantments can be applied to all pieces of equipment. Some equipment pieces already have enchantments, such as super equipment and challenger weapons. Applying an enchantment costs a number of shadow orbs and will take varying amounts of time based on the quality of the recipe. Enchantments are completely random, meaning that the player cannot control which enchantment they will get. There can only be one simple or medium recipe per equipment piece at a time, with the exception of Daisho, which comes with two enchantments. Equipment sets Currently, there is only one normal mode equipment set in the game, which is the Set of Monk. Its equipment pieces are: Monk's Katars, Monk's Robe, Monk's helm, Monk's Shurikens and Monk's amulet; they are all obtained from Ascension or from raid chests. When all pieces are worn simultaneously, the player gets to use the tempest rage. In addition, there are special event sets and underworld sets: Halloween 2015 Set, Halloween 2016 Set, Halloween 2017 Set, Christmas 2015 Set, Christmas 2016 Set, New Year 2018 Set, Fatum's Artifact, Valentine's and Chinese New Year 2018 Set. Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Equipment